


A Matter of Control

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's teasing gets Jim in a dominant mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

This short PWP came about because I was wondering who would control the TV remote in the loft. Still don't know who it would be, but this is one answer. Thanks to Myrna for beta reading and suggesting a better ending. 

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended by the writing, posting or reading of this bit of fanfiction. Rated NC-17 for m/m sex. 

Comments would be appreciated. 

## A Matter Of Control

by Sasha  


Blair finished the last entry, closing up the laptop. He rose and stretched muscles that suffered from remaining in one place for far too long. He looked around the 'office' in appreciation. He was glad to have the workspace available. Even better was the fact that it was no longer his bedroom. He and Jim had converted it several months after they became lovers. 

Blair was still amazed at the transition in his life, their lives. Their transition from friends and partners to friends, partners and lovers had happened during the aftermath of Blair's close call with the madman, Lash. Jim's response to his near death had been to smother Blair with care. His concern and love were quite apparent. Blair soaked it up, needing Jim's closeness. It had started with Jim coming downstairs several times a night to wake him from nightmares. As the interrupted sleep began to take its toll on the detective, it seemed natural for Blair to sleep upstairs with Jim. Next came the comfort of an embrace after a nightmare, then the snuggling together before sleep overcame them. One night Jim's lips strayed to meet Blair's. It would have been impossible to stop the beautiful love making that ensued. Words of love and promises for the future fell close on the heels of their first kiss. 

Blair returned to the present abruptly, remembering why he had worked so steadily on his notes during the early part of the evening. He wanted to be free for the rest of the night. He walked into the living room to find Jim on the couch, immersed in the newspaper. He plopped down close to his friend. His only acknowledgment was a grunt. Blair ran his hand up the hard muscled thigh. His hand crept higher disappearing behind the paper. Jim gave the wandering hand a sharp little slap. 

"Oww. What was that for?" 

Jim ignored the comment, and continued to read. He was a little pissed at his earlier failure to distract his guide. Blair had insisted on finishing his work first. Jim gave up fairly quickly, warmed by thoughts of revenge. He was going to make Blair work hard to get his attention. 

Blair got up, moving behind the couch. His arms went around the older man, while he bent down. He snaked his tongue into one of his lover's very sensitive ears. Jim steeled himself not to react after the first sharp intake of breath. He twisted out of the loose grasp. He achieved a stern voice for his response but couldn't keep a teasing glint out of his eyes. 

"Chief, cut it out! I want to read this." 

Blair was on to Jim's little game. He was willing to up the ante. His next move was to return to the couch. He laid down with his legs dangling off the end and wiggled until he had forced his head behind the paper and into Jim's lap. He continued to make small adjustments, managing to 'accidentally' rub his cheek against the soft genitals. 

Jim managed to keep his stoic facade, but just barely. He tolerated (enjoyed) the sensation for several minutes before setting aside the paper. Blair's eyes lit in anticipation. It took him several seconds to realize that Jim hadn't helped him sit up for amorous purposes. He found himself propped up with Jim reaching for the newspaper. 

He definitely needed another tactic. He spotted the remote control and snagged it. He clicked the TV on, keeping the volume rather low. Blair changed channels until he found a nature show. He watched for several moments until he remembered seeing it before. As he flicked the channel selector again, he caught a glimpse of Jim clenching his jaw. Ahh, maybe this was the edge he needed. Blair settled on another channel for several minutes, then moved on. He unquestionably had Jim's attention. He repeated the search, pause, search mode several more times, studiously ignoring the man beside him. He jumped when Jim's hand caressed his chest. Blair shoved the hand away and said, "No, man. I'm gonna watch TV." 

Blair continued his channel surfing. It was driving Jim crazy. The abrupt change in volume from one station to the next grated on his ears. 

"Enough!" he growled. "We're going upstairs!" But Blair wasn't ready to stop his teasing. The next channel change brought an abrupt challenge. 

"Chief, hand over the remote! Don't make me come after it." Blair just grinned in the older man's face, pressing the channel button again. He sprang to his feet at Jim's first move, getting the couch between them. 

Jim shook his head. "This isn't gonna be pretty, Sandburg. Give it up." 

Blair issued the challenge he knew he would probably regret -- maybe. "Make me." 

Jim responded with a laugh. "You're dead meat." He stepped up on the couch, clearing the back in one fluid motion. Blair had turned tail, heading towards the stairs. He shrieked with laughter when he felt Jim tackle him around the waist. Jim controlled their fall to the floor so neither suffered any harm. His hand flashed out, grabbing for the remote. Blair hung on, knowing Jim would never use enough force to hurt him. He lost his grip as he giggled uncontrollably. Jim was using his other hand to tickle his ribs unmercifully. Jim covered the younger man's body with his own as he was regaining his composure. When Blair had enough breath, he complained. "No fair tickling during a fight." 

Jim lowered his head to kiss the smiling face. He took control of the pliant lips, his tongue pressing for entrance, wanting to taste his lover. He drew back after several minutes. "Don't think this is over. You need to be taught a lesson." Blair gave him his most innocent "what'd I do?" look. "That won't work , Chief." Jim rose to his feet and clasped Blair's hands, pulling him up. 

His next move took the guide by surprise. He found himself ass up, slung over Jim's shoulder. He only made a token struggle. He was more interested in finding out Jim's next move, rather than getting free. Jim gave him a light slap on his ass. "Stop wiggling." Jim carried him up the stairs and dumped him none to gently into the middle of the bed. Jim stretched across him, reaching into the night stand. Blair hands played along the muscular body. His growing arousal distracted him from Jim's actions. Jim straddled the slim body and captured the distracting hands. He clicked the handcuffs on one wrist. Blair froze in astonishment. That lead to his downfall. Jim captured the other hand, threading the cuffs through the bed railing and snapping the other wrist in place. He sat back on his heels, gently moving his ass against his captive. His smug expression let loose a torrent of words. 

"What the hell are you doing? Never thought you'd resort to this, Jim. Hey, guess I'm too much man for you to handle." Blair was doing his best to goad his lover into further action. He had never seen Jim so dominant and Blair was loving every minute of it. "Have to tie me down to have your way with me, big guy?" Blair continued his taunting, enjoying the incredible pleasure of Jim's ass grinding against his groin. 

Jim just laughed. He unbuttoned Blair's flannel shirt, pushing it off to his sides. The t-shirt was more of a problem. With an evil chuckle, Jim realized it was one of his. He grasped it in his strong hands, with a quick jerk, he tore it from hem to neckline. That shut Blair up for a minute. His eyes widened in surprise and delight. 

"Chief, you just need to understand who's in control here. Remember, I'm the one on top!" Jim punctuated his words with an attack on the fully revealed chest. He bent forward, lapping a pink nipple. His fingers were stroking the soft hair. His mouth moved to the other nipple, his hot wet tongue quickly bringing it to a hardened peak. He stole a swift kiss from Blair's slightly parted lips before straightening up. 

Blair watched with passion glazed eyes as Jim stood and undressed. His lover never looked more beautiful. Blair was convinced that Jim naked would make anyone drool. Jim knelt by his side and proceeded to peel off his lover's jeans and boxers. Blair made every effort to cooperated with his manipulations. It felt great to have his erection freed. He wiggled his hips enticingly, ready for Jim's next move. 

Jim reached for the other item he had retrieved from the night stand when getting the cuffs. He straddled Blair's legs again, resting lightly on Blair's thighs. He squeezed a large amount of lube onto his hand. Jim moved his slick hand up his lover's thick shaft. He kept his strokes slow and light, occasionally rubbing his thumb across the sensitive crown. Blair tried to arch his hips up into the strokes but was restrained by Jim's other hand firmly pressing on his lower stomach. Jim slid further up Blair's thighs. He squeezed more lube onto his hand. 

Blair gasped as he saw Jim reach behind himself and slide the slick fingers up his ass. His cock jerked in anticipation. Jim raised up on his knees, moving further up the slim body. He reached behind himself, using his hand to guide Blair's hard cock into his body. Both men moaned as the head penetrated the tight opening. Jim let gravity drive the thick shaft deep inside him, stopping when his balls were resting in the soft nest of thick curls. Jim held the position while staring into his guide's face. "You ready, Chief?" 

Blair moaned his agreement. "Come on, man. Move! I'm dying here." 

Jim shook his head. "That's not gonna happen." 

Blair's very vocal protest froze in his throat as Jim clenched all his internal muscles that sheathed his cock. He tried to thrust his hips upwards as Jim repeating the squeezing sensation over and over. Gradually Jim raised his hips slowly, continuing his internal massage. Blair was moaning continuously, as the sphincter tightened and relaxed along the entire length of his cock. "God, Jim. More! I'm soooo close." 

Jim could feel the beginning of Blair's orgasm. He plunged his ass downward in one long stroke. He felt Blair's hot seed erupt deep inside of him, one, two and then a third convulsion. He drank in the sight of Blair, loving the results he had on his guide. Jim remained motionless until he felt Blair soften inside of him. Blair was still dazed from the experience but Jim couldn't wait any longer. 

He moved off to one side gently parting Blair's legs. He reached for the lube again as he moved between the widespread thighs. He pull Blair's ass up to rest on the tops of his thighs. He slid one greased finger, then another into the relaxed opening. Blair groaned slightly, meeting his lover's eyes. 

"I gotta have you now, Chief." Jim raised Blair's legs until they were resting on his shoulders. Blair gathered enough strength to keep them there as he felt the thick erection press into him. Jim entered him with one long stroke. His need was too great to allow for anything else. Blair just sighed with pleasure. His body was so relaxed that there was no pain. Jim leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands that were pressing down beside Blair's chest. He thrust in and out of the tight tunnel, fighting not to go over the edge. He focused on the soft little moans coming from his partner. Every deep thrust resulted in another moan. Jim was losing himself in the sounds and rhythm. Finally he could hold back no longer. He plunged into the tight ass one last time as his cock exploded, flooding the hot channel with his semen. 

Jim rolled off to his side, collecting his wits and strength. Blair nudged him with one leg. "Don't you dare fall asleep until you get me outta these cuffs." Jim forced himself to fumble for the key. It was a struggle to get the key into the lock. Blair was getting a little concerned. "Come on, man. Concentrate, you can do it." 

Jim was shocked into alertness as he heard the concern in his guide's voice. He quickly unlocked the cuffs, massaging Blair's wrists. He pulled Blair into a tight embrace, rocking him slightly. "Shit, I'm sorry! That was a stupid thing to do! Sorry I scared you. Chief, are you OK?" Jim continued to cradle Blair, stroking his face with a trembling hand. "I never meant to remind you of being under Lash's control." 

Blair grabbed Jim by the shoulders, giving him a small shake. "Stop it! I never even thought about that. I was just worried you'd fall asleep before you got me free." 

"I had no right to do that, I should've asked before I used the cuffs." 

Blair pulled Jim down on top of him. He pulled Jim's face within inches of his own. "I love you and trust you with my life, my heart. I know you would never hurt me." Blair stared intently into the older man's eyes. "I loved every minute of being under your control. You did it because I was driving you crazy. I wanted it as badly as you did. Lash has no place here, man. No comparison at all." 

Jim relaxed with the realization that he hadn't brought back the nightmare memories that had so tormented his friend. "Still, I should've thought before I acted." 

Blair shook his head in disagreement. "Don't do that. You think too much as it is. I loved seeing this side of you. I can't imagine not liking anything you want to do to me." 

"Pretty broad statement, Chief." Jim laughed as he rolled off Blair onto his side. He pulled Blair tight against him. "I'm gonna hold you to that." 

Jim kissed him gently. Blair returned it and snuggled closer. The men drifted off into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and love.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
